


The french invented kissing

by Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Friendship, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Eliza Schuyler, Mentioned at least - Freeform, Practice Kissing, Weddings, laf is a great kisser, mentioned hamliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream/pseuds/Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream
Summary: It is shortly before Alexander Hamilton's wedding with Eliza Schuyler.He is out with his friends and two give him a hard time, drunk beyond comprehension.He asks Lafayette for a talk, trying desperately to calm his nerves about the impending wedding.If Laf only weren't so cheeky, maybe the evening could have gone predictably.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Kudos: 24





	The french invented kissing

The early December evening had the wind howling and ponds freezing over. Inside, at the bar of the inn, it was considerably warmer and less hostile to anything living.

“Ohhhhhhhh, our little tomcat will get married.” Laurens’ voice was slurred and his freckles stood out against the redness of his cheeks.  
“Laurens will need to free you too now. No more freedom for youuuuu. Just another slaaaave.” Alexander could smell the alcohol in Mulligans’ breath even from his place on the far left.

“Mon amie, do not listen to them. They are merely drunk. And they are envious of the intimate bond you and your lovely wife-to-be will share.” Lafayette had a hand on his shoulder.

Where Laurens and Mulligan had not held back and drank for five men and a horse, Hamilton and Lafayette had remained a little more respectable. They felt the warmth of the alcohol in their cheeks but their thoughts were still concise and sharp.

“Gentlemen, I think we should end the night. I am inclined to retreat to bed, seeing the swiftly impending date of my wedding.”

Lafayette and Hamilton rose and looked expectantly at the other two who were splayed out over the bar and giggled lightly to themselves.

“Now, mes amies, off you go.” With a little push to their shoulders Lafayette sent them off their chairs and into the cold evening.

“Lafayette, may I ask something of you?” Alexander looked up at the tall Frenchman, nervously playing with his sleeves.

“Of course, my dear Hamilton. What could you want from me so shortly before your wedding?”

“I must admit, despite the undeniably happy anticipation I am agitated at the idea of this big step in my life. I desire a friend with experience in such matters to keep me company and assist me in alleviating the nerves.”

Lafayette put a reassuring arm around his shoulders. “Certainly. I propose we take a room here tonight, a secluded place off from your everyday-monotony will help.”

With a thankful nod Hamilton allowed himself to be led by the Marquis.

~~~

“This is such a novel prospect to me,” Hamilton explained as they sat on the soft beds in the room of the inn, “and I must admit that I have never shared intimacy of any kind. I am afraid to be inadequate. The more private activities of the wedding night are less concerning to me than the more oral pleasures.”

Lafayette raised an eyebrow. “Are you suggesting you are anxious about kissing the future Madame Hamilton?”

Hamilton nodded, looking down into his lap with red cheeks.

“I have found that such minor intimacies come naturally to a man, non?”

“Spare me with that. You are french. Unsurprising that you are not impressed by the challenge of being a passable kisser on your wedding day.”

The scowl on his face was equally obnoxious and amusing.

“My dear Hamilton, if you are so uneasy at the idea of being unprepared, I am more than willing to instruct you on this.” Lafayette rose from his seat on the right bed and came over to Hamilton, taking a seat beside him.

“And how, if I might ask, will you go about such an instruction? It seems mighty difficult to conjure up a subject to my… administrations.”

Hamilton was confused and annoyed. What did Lafayette think this was? Some joke? He was asking his friend for advice and this is what he got?

A heavy sigh left the Frenchman. Hamilton’s oblivious talking was beginning to wear on his nerves. If Hamilton was even half as good kissing as he was running his mouth, there wouldn’t be any problem. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Alexander’s.

Completely stunned into immobility and stopped in his thoughts, Hamilton felt like he might pass out. He was so shocked by the fact that his friend was touching him in such a way that he couldn’t do anything.

Slowly the Frenchman pulled away and chuckled slightly. “Well, Alexander, if you just plan to kiss her like a dead fish I do understand your concern.”

Alexander stared at him for a few seconds, completely at a loss for words. Then suddenly the situation hit him. “What in the hell were you thinking? Were you even thinking? Lafayette, you do realize you just -” at this point he lowered his voice and looked around suspiciously “- kissed me?”

Lafayette laughed wholeheartedly. “Why yes, mon amie, that was precisely my intention. Now, if you would calm down and follow my directions, we can have you be an excellent kisser before dawn.”

Hamilton stared at him as though the man had lost his mind. “You are not serious.”

“Yes, I am, Alexander. Now, first lesson. Relax, close your eyes, just feel for a moment. Do what comes naturally, we will work from there.”

“You are serious,” Hamilton noted dryly. He swallowed. This was interesting - insane, his brain supplied - to say the least. “Fine, there is no harm in practice I suppose. Here goes.” He took a deep breath and then closed his eyes.

Lafayette waited for a moment for Hamilton to relax before he leaned in again and pressed his lips to Alexander’s.

Alex jolted slightly as the warm lips of the Frenchman landed on his own. For a second he just sat there - to hell with it all, he decided - before he started moving. He put one hand on Lafayette’s arm and the other on his cheek and desperately tried to forget that this was one of his closest friends of all things - and a man, he thought. This could end his life.

As they pulled away Lafayette smiled indulgently. “Well, that was not so bad, now was it, Hamilton? We can work with this, definitely. Now, the first adjustment: Your hand placement is acceptable but do not be shy to touch her waist, my friend.” Lafayette took Alexander’s hand that was previously on his arm and placed it on his own waist.

“The second adjustment: You have to move your lips. Gingerly move your lips on hers, it is like telling her you love her without words. Keep your lips soft and pleasurable.” Lafayette kissed his cheek, demonstrating some slight movement.

“And the last adjustment is French kissing, as you Americans call it. But do not be concerned about that just yet. We will do this step by step.”

Alex nodded, his cheeks heating up. He leaned forward, his hand on Lafayette’s waist, and kissed him again.

Alexander remembered that he was supposed to move his lips, so he did. To his surprise the Frenchman didn’t stay still, he moved his lips as well. And it felt good. It felt amazing even. Of course, Alexander didn’t have anything to compare this to but it seemed to him that Lafayette was an extraordinarily good kisser.

Involuntarily he made a low sound in his throat as Lafayette opened his mouth just a smidge to slide his tongue over Hamilton's bottom lip.

Alexander immediately caught up. Using his tongue, his mouth, how hard could that be? It all felt so right, surely he was not even close to Lafayette’s talent but the other would stop him if he made a grave mistake, right?

Alexander just went along with it, opened his mouth and nudged the Frenchman’s tongue carefully. He could feel Lafayette faintly smiling into the kiss shortly before he opened his mouth further to allow Alex access.

The longer they kissed the bolder Hamilton got. Whenever they parted the sliver of an inch to take a breath, he dove in again with doubled vigor. At some point he even used his grip on Lafayette’s waist to pull him closer, shifted his other hand into his hair and held him pressed against his front.

Lafayette let his hands wander as well, finding Alexander’s thigh and the other laying on the side of his neck. He enjoyed how it goaded Hamilton to kiss him even more passionately when he kneaded the meat of his leg.

~~~

Neither man knew exactly how much time had passed. But the night was still cold and dark. They were softly panting from the extensive kissing they had done. Alexander’s cheeks were glowing red, though if it was with shame or arousal was not clear. Lafayette’s hair was askew and he wore a supremely pleased smile.

“I think, mon amie, your concern should be quenched now, non?”

“Thank you, Lafayette. I appreciate your patience and help. I must be going. I expect to see you again on my wedding day. Have a good night, dear friend.” His voice was strained while he talked. Alex tried his utmost to straighten his clothes before stepping towards the door.

“Best regards, mon amie. Until we meet again. Good night, Alexander.”

With that Hamilton stepped out of the door and left the inn without looking back. He pulled his coat tighter around himself against the biting wind.

On his way back to his own quarters one thought spiraled through his brain. Lafayette stole my first kiss. And he possibly just ruined me for the kisses my lovely future wife has to offer. Nothing will ever compare to this first, breathtaking kiss. God, have mercy on my soul.


End file.
